Forever
by bookluver321
Summary: Okay so this is my first fanfic ever so please be nice and I hope you like it. One-shot. Edward never went to Italy, so Alice never went to Bella, and Bella never saw him again until now...


As I headed down the freeway to La Push, I was thinking about some of the events that happened this year. The first thing that happened this was that there was no more danger. Yes, the pack finished off Victoria. And every minute of it I was afraid for them no matter how much my boyfriend tried to reassure me. Oh yeah, that's the next and best thing that happened this year. Jake and I got together! Yeah, Mike wasn't too happy about that. But on the upside I did get new friends and my old ones back. Plus, Charlie seemed to love the fact that Jake and I were dating. He was much happier with this than my dating Edward. That much was obvious. He and Billy are always getting together now. And when they do they're always talk about my relationship with Jake, and so Jake always teases them.

Plus, I stopped hearing Edward's voice in my head. At first I was a little disappointed, but then I started going out with Jake and I forgot all about it. Jake was so cute when he told me. It was on Spring Break and I was down at the beach with him. It was really adorable he kind of just blurted it out. And then after he said it he flushed a color I don't even think I could go. But ever since then we've been going out. Oh and lastly, I finally got my nickname changed! **[A/N: I don't know if she got the nickname in the New Moon or Eclipse but I'm just making it now.]** I'm no longer vampire girl, my new nickname is werewolf girl jr. kind of corny I know but still, it's better than vampire girl. But yeah Emily still has her title. By the way her wedding with Sam was wonderful. Oh and did I mention I was Maid of Honor! I know I was surprised too. But she said that I was one of her closest friends that knew the secret. And ever since then me and her have become best friends. I think she's even considering making me godmother.

But I was shook out of my thoughts as I saw Jake's huge grin as he waited for me. It was our usual occurrence since going out. One of us would go to the other one's house every Saturday while the other would wait outside.

"Bella" Jacob cried as I was coming out of my truck. Jake rushed to me and swung me around in a circle before bringing me down for a long sweet passionate kiss.

"Come on let's go for a walk on the beach." I suggested; since we both looked to excited to stay in the house.

"So how's high school life?" Jake asked me as we were walking.

"I could ask you the same question." I joked. "But seriously, everything's fine. Plus there is some good news. Now that I took my finals I have no more school until graduation day. So I'll be down here all the time."

Jacob still got out earlier than me and it bugged me sometimes. While other times it was great such as times like these.

"Oh no! More time with Bella! How will I ever survive?" Jake said dramatically.

"Well I have an idea." I said as I brought him into a kiss.

"Mmm, nice, do you mind being my hero some more?" Jake asked as he kissed me again. Soon our kisses turned more passionate and our kisses turned into a full-blown make out. That is, until Jacob smelled something that made him go stiff and rigid.

"What is it Jacob?" I asked.

"Vampire" Jake snarled. Every now and then there would be a vampire or two that wandered around here. But in the end the pack would always take care of them.

"Very good mutt" A sweet velvet voice complimented. I recognized who it was immediately. I mean how many times have I heard it before?

"Come out bloodsucker." Jacob shouted as he snarled again, as Edward steeped out of the trees.

He still looked as I remembered him. With his bronze colored incredibly messy hair. That gorgeous crooked smile that made my legs go week. Not to mention, his wonderful sparkling topaz eyes. You could see his sleek toned body through the shirt he was wearing. He still looked like Adonis, no he looked even better. I wanted to just go and kiss him right then and there. _But what about Jacob, _a voice in my head said. _Don't go back to Edward; it wouldn't be fair to Jacob._

"Hello Isabella, Jacob." Edward said calmly. My heart labored frantically and it became hard to breathe and I know my boyfriend, and ex-boyfriend could hear it. And as proof Jake stuck out his hand backwards and I grasped onto it as hard as I could.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jacob sneered. It was almost like he was my spokesperson, because I certainly couldn't talk.

"I simply came to check on and say hello to Bella. It's been over 12 months; I promised I'd be back in a year. Besides, I wanted to see if you moved on or not like I wanted you to." Edward replied.

"Well now that you saw you can go." Jacob yelled.

"Okay…I'll go but Bella can I at least have one last hug?" Edward asked hopefully.

"No, Edward." I started; then stopped. I needed to see if my voice was shaky but gladly it wasn't. But I still grasped Jake's hand for support. "No. The last time I allowed you to get close to my heart it was smashed to pieces. Luckily, I had Jake to piece them back together but I don't think that hole that _we_ created will ever truly be fixed. Yes, we, because _I_ allowed you to get close to my heart and _you_ broke it. But like I said that hole will never disappear. And I can't do that to Jake. No, I _won't_ do that to Jake. So I'm sorry Edward but no."

"Okay…I understand" Edward said dejectedly. "Goodbye Bella, I'll always love you." He said as he departed.

"Goodbye Edward." I whispered "Forever…"


End file.
